The Randomness of the Clans
by eaglefan2569
Summary: A random Warriors story inspired by When StarClan gets bored and Warriors of Randomness. Join all the warriors as they have a blast, being completely random. I need OC's! I want this story to NEVER END so you can also send in ideas :3 I SAY LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN! RANDOMNESS RANDOMNESS LIKE AND REVIEW! RANDOMNESS RANDOMNESS!
1. Prologue: So it begins

**This is a random warriors story that's been inspired by When StarClan gets Bored and Warriors of Randomness. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

The cats of StarClan gathered around Bluestar.  
"I say all the warriors get random!" Bluestar declared. The cats of StarClan yowled their agreement.

"I'll get them." Firestar mewed, swishing his tail. The ancients, the Tribe, the ancient Clans, RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, DragonClan, TornadoClan, NightClan, EchoClan, IceClan, and the Tribe of Starlit Water appeared.

Yellowfang stepped forward. "We command you to be random!" She yowled. The cats nodded, then poofed to the modern Clan territories.

And so, the randomness begins!

* * *

**xD my first random book! I will also make a random Minecraft story :3**

**Ok I need OC's galore so dont be afraid to submit a ton They can be in: LionClan, TigerClan, LeopardClan, The Tribe of Rushing Water, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, The ancients, StarClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, SkyClan, DragonClan, TornadoClan, IceClan, NightClan, EchoClan, the Tribe of Starlit Water, or the Tribe of Moonlit Nights**

**The last row is FanClans. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1: RANDOMNESS

**Hey guys I'm getting up another chappie hehehe xD**

**LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Fallstar leapt onto the Cliff Ledge. "We need to go to the Sacred Clearing to meet all the other groups. LETS GO!" The cats of DragonClan cheered and raced out to the Sacred Clearing, Sunheart and Cliffdiver by her side. Upon entering the Clearing, it was VERY full. All the leaders of each group were trying to fit onto the Sacred Stone, pushing each other off.  
"I get to be on it!" Lightningstar, the leader of TornadoClan, hissed.

"No, I do!" Bramblestar declared. Lightningstar, Snowstar(IceClan leader), and Stripestar glared at Bramblestar.

Fallstar padded forward. "I will give you all cupcakes if I get to be on the Sacred Stone." She offered. Immediately, all the leaders of every tribe and Clan, past, present, and future, nodded. Fallstar leapt onto the Sacred Stone and watched in amusement as all the leaders squabbled and picked. Eventually, it was A leader from each Clan: Bramblestar for ThunderClan, Wavestar for RiverClan, Stalestar for ShadowClan, Palestar for WindClan, Feralstar for TigerClan, Blazestar for LionClan, Splashstar for LeopardClan, Stoneteller for The Tribe of Rushing Water, Half Moon for The Tribe of Endless Hunting, Rock for the ancients, Bluestar for StarClan, Fallstar for DragonClan, Lightningstar for TornadoClan, Snowstar for IceClan, Stripestar for NightClan, and Tanglestar for EchoClan.

"I SAY WE HAVE A PRANK WAR!" Blazestar roared. The cats cheered, some toppling over backwards.

Sparkling Cupcake, a kit that was born to the ancients as Yellowfang finished speaking yowled, "I AM A CUPCAKE!" She declared. Sparkling Cupcake is a really light red so the she-kit looked pink, with black and white flecks.

Midnightpool, a jet black she-cat with white chest fur and paws and a silver tail tip with amber eyes yowled, "DANCING WATERMELON!"

Dewstorm, a light gray tom with brown paws, black specks on his flanks and back, with green eyes, padded over to Cliffdiver. "Hey baby." He purred. "Wanna come to my place?" Cliffdiver shook her head. "Oh come on! You know you want to!"

Cliffdiver pulled out a be-be gun. "Do you WANT me to hurt you?" she challenged.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Dewstorm mewed, quickly dashing away.

Cliffdiver put the gun away. "I thought so."

Then the skies opened. A large ginger tom with white, black, and brown patches with green eyes and streaks of amber stepped out of the clouds, the sun lighting his pelt, making it look like he was on fire.

"I am Flarestar!" the tom yowled loudly. The cats down below looked up to him, some of their jaws dropping.

Fallstar straightened up. "Who are you?" she whispered. "No cats just come out of the clouds and gleam like they're on fire, let alone fly."

"As I established, I am Flarestar. You are right, no cats just come out of the clouds and gleam like they're on fire. I'm magical, or what you'd call it powerful." Flarestar mewed, looking down to Fallstar. "You are brave. You will have powers. Your powers will be to shape-shift and read others' minds. Come on up." Flarestar beckoned. Fallstar raced into the clouds, sitting down beside Flarestar. Cliffdiver got the power of flight, so Cliffdiver got wings, then flew up to land beside Fallstar. A tortoiseshell/blue tom with green eyes named Sugarrush got the power to create catmint out of thin air. Sugarrush immediately made mounds of catmint, and the cats dived in.

A gray tabby tom appeared and ate it all.

A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes yowled, "NeverEndingHunger! WHY DID YOU EAT ALL THE CATMINT?!"

NeverEndingHunger replied, "I have never ending hunger, Tigerstorm! I EAT EVERYTHING!" Tigerstorm just sighed and padded away. Cliffdiver flew down, then poked NeverEndingHunger. NeverEndingHunger gasped as Cliffdiver flew away, laughing her head off. Pretty soon, a poking war began. Jayfeather ran over to Bramblestar, holding a water balloon.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Jayfeather yowled, then throwing the water balloon at Bramblestar.

"MY FUR!" Bramblestar pouted, staring at his drenched fur. "I spent all morning putting conditioner in it. Then.. it disappeared. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, then looked back and it was gone." Bramblestar then looked over to Stripestar, who was snickering. "YOU!" he yowled, pointing a claw at Stripestar. Dashing over to him, Bramblestar pinned Stripestar. "WHY DID YOU STEAL MY CONDITIONER?!" he spat in Stripestar's face.

"BECAUSE I WANTED MY FUR SOFT AND SHINY FOR ONCE!" Stripestar growled back. Then Hawkfrost, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, Goldenflower, Sasha, and Whispersong appeared. (**Whispersong is Stripestar's sister, who died.**)

Fallstar padded behind Tigerstar. "Why don't you break up the fight?" she mewed.

"Because it's entertaining to watch." Tigerstar smiled, watching two of his three sons fight.

Whispersong leapt at them. "I WANT THE CONDITIONER!" she yowled.

Mothwing barged past her. "NO I WANT IT!"

Tawnypelt stepped between them. "Is it worth fighting over it?" she questioned.

"YES!" Mothwing, Whispersong, Bramblestar, and Stripestar mewed. Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, while Sasha, Goldenflower, and Tigerstar laughed, and Bramblestar and Stripestar went back to their tussle.

A fox-furred long-haired she-cat with a fluffy tail from IceClan gasped, while a white and gray she-cat from IceClan snickered.

"IVYTAIL! YOU GOT ME DIRTY!" The she-cat pouted, staring down at her pelt. It was slightly stained with mud, while Ivytail's paws and pelt was thoroughly covered in mud.

"Lighten up, Redsecret. Have some fun!" Ivytail purred, rolling around in more mud while Redsecret watched, horrified.

A dark brown tom was giving a boring lecture about leaves and bugs, while a pure white she-cat and a beautiful silvery gray she-cat with white rings around her tail and paws with light blue eyes watched. The white she-cat was falling asleep, and the silvery gray she-cat was yawning.

"Can you be done, Oakfur? You're so boring!" the silver gray she-cat mewed, the white she-cat nodding.

Oakfur glared at the two she-cats. "If you don't want to listen to me, then GO!"

"Fine. Come on, Shybliss." The silver gray she-cat mewed to the pure white she-cat.

"Ok, Shimmerwing. Lets go do something FUN!" Shybliss mewed, her eyes gleaming slightly.

A light-brown she-cat with a marking on her chest that looks like a feather with yellow eyes and black paws ran through the clearing, being chased by Tigerstorm, then stopping beside Breezepelt.

Crowfeather padded over. "Hey, you remind me of Breezepelt." He mewed, laughing. Then a flash of fur happened as the she-cat landed on top of Crowfeather.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" she growled. Pushing the she-cat off, Crowfeather got up.

"Sorry, Breezefeather." He said, staring at his paws.

"That's what I thought." Breezefeather nodded.

Then Flarestar came down. "WE WILL HAVE A CONTEST FOR AWARDS WHEN WE GET MORE CATS! BUT FOR NOW, LETS HAVE A PARTY!" he declared, then they were all teleported to the Tribe of Rushing Water cave, where they partied all night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! IT WAS SO RANDOM! I will accept any OC's. I also won't ever NOT accept a OC, or an idea. When I have more OC's, I will have a contest to see who will win awards. I also still need cats with powers! If you want your cat to have a power, leave a review or PM me!**

**That is all for now.**

**Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in an explosion of budder***


End file.
